


预体检

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 前【消音】腺检查是体检的组成部分，但是有些小朋友并不情愿。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Vedran Ćorluka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	预体检

**Author's Note:**

> CP：查理笛  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Warning：是少年相声大赛。是喜气洋洋准备过年的相声大赛。

能为自己的行为负完全民事责任的青少年查理笛。  
被一张高清早年照片击中之后的激情创作。

CP：查理笛  
分级：NC-17  
Warning：是少年相声大赛。是喜气洋洋准备过年的相声大赛。  
Summary：前【消音】腺检查是体检的组成部分，但是有些小朋友并不情愿。

正文

好啦优等生，晚上想吃什么？  
黑发的波斯尼亚少年推开合住的公寓门，对着室友一般会呆着的沙发位置发问，同时咒骂，“该死的教练，你们走了之后，他让我又跑了三十圈。三十圈！”  
他本以为金发的同住人会从实况里抬起脑袋，应和一些“反正你也肯定做过理疗了所以别抱怨快来帮我通关去他妈的切尔西怎么就是拿不到联赛冠军”之类没营养的垃圾话，这样韦德兰·乔尔卢卡就可以自然而然地加入到同样不存在任何营养可言的闲谈之中并且接过手柄，把卢卡·莫德里奇那目前还无法确定必然一片光明的短暂人生中少有的没什么天分的项目轻而易举地解决掉，“切尔西？我以为你会更喜欢用曼联92班阵容，因为齐整，而且能有效治疗你的怪毛病，叫什么来着，强迫症？”  
“那不是更难用吗？我觉得实况里用他们拿不到英超冠军的。”  
“睁着眼睛说反话……弗爵爷拿臭拖鞋丢你哦。你作业呢？”  
“写不下去。放弃。”  
“我也写不下去，成，明天早上我去搞定老师。”  
“交给你啦帅哥。”  
打完游戏，存好盘，乔尔卢卡就可以和他的卢奇亚诺勾肩搭背地去拜访一些可能会让教练营养师体能师理疗师以及后勤保障团队的工作人员们如同5岁的小女孩第一次看到被食盐分解的蛞蝓时那样尖叫的摄食场所，摄入大量符合进行过激烈的体育活动的年轻人内心深处真实渴望的食物，至于健康与否或是营养含量几何，还远远不在查理或是卢卡的思考范围内。本来，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡是这样想的，或者说，他和卢卡·莫德里奇的闲暇时光，大部分场合下也就是这样度过的，毕竟他们年轻且富有，尚且拥有人生最大的可挥霍资本——时间。然而金发的小扎达尔人根本就没把自个儿安放在客厅沙发上，供青训队员合租的公寓寂静无声，乔尔卢卡眨了眨眼睛，少见地感到了一丝困惑，这种似乎不该与他，至少是与和莫德里奇同处一个空间之下的他有关联的微妙情绪，在他打开鞋柜看到舍友穿着从训练基地更衣室离开的球鞋之后攀上顶峰。  
“卢奇亚诺？”乔尔卢卡绕着客厅，小声呼唤，他的目光越过空无一人且鲜少真的被使用的厨房、卢卡会哼唧嘟囔着一些乔尔卢卡半懂不懂但是意思差不离的扎达尔脏话以表达对于他们的身高差的不满爬上转椅喝热牛奶的餐吧，悬挂着换洗衣物任由它们在阳光和海风中摇摆的露台，他甚至装模作样且郑重地在抽水马桶前后找寻着人类可能掉进去的痕迹，考虑到卢卡·莫德里奇与已经窜了个儿的他之间的身板差距——不，还是不要犯傻了，韦德兰·乔尔卢卡。  
波斯尼亚少年用双手拍了拍自己的面颊，就像平时莫德里奇会踮起脚对他做的那样，他对自己说道，肯定在卧室里，毕竟那家伙超爱训练完午睡的。

非要让乔尔卢卡来追究事情的前因后果，其实也算是强人所难。他张目结舌地站在卧室门口，手指扣在门板上，用力到指尖发白，最终在又一声半是呻吟半是呜咽的哭叫中清醒过来。  
他关上门。他的卢奇亚诺，他的独一无二的、在这个世界上，或者说在他从少年向男人成长的阶段中永远和他站在一起的唯一的完美的朋友，他这辈子见过的最聪明的人，（说真的，对于莫德里奇的溢美之词，乔尔卢卡可以细细数来三天三夜也不重样），躺在床上，细长而又白皙的手指蜷曲着，被身下的穴肉咂摸吞吐，眼角被泪水和其他的什么东西腌制成极其令人怜爱的淡粉色，乔尔卢卡看了眼窗户——感谢上帝，他好歹记得拉上窗帘。  
莫德里奇抽了口冷气，像是条畸形而又可怖的苍白有肉节肢动物般在床单上扭动，交叠又张开的双腿颤抖着撑起下半身，无力地天花板挺了两下，落回去。乔尔卢卡站在床尾，眯着眼睛看着他的卢奇亚诺罕见地显出焦急而又慌张的情绪，两只手都在跟自己的大腿和臀肉过不去，坦诚相对的时间太长，导致少年们自然而然地都把替对方解决青春期的正常生理需求当做这份友情的通常组成部分，但是莫德里奇那头卷曲而又柔顺的金色头发被汗与泪打成深色，往身体里送进手指的动作力道变得越来越不受控制，他眉头皱得仿佛打上死结，被疼痛和完全不得要领的刺探烧灼，显然跟处理青春期的生理需求有一定程度的差距。  
查理，查理，查理……莫德里奇喃喃地念叨着，查理……  
“你先……别过来。”  
韦德兰停下了。他站在距离卢卡只有三十公分远的地方，脚下廉价的强化地板仿佛柔软的泥沼承受不住一个长身体的半大小伙子的体重，卢奇亚诺身上散发出来的绝望又无助、坚定又决绝地拒人于千里之外的情绪让他头晕目眩，他甚至觉得卢卡·莫德里奇跟挂在他光裸而又凸出的肋骨上的汗珠一样，苍白而摇摇欲坠，也会被他身下已经凌乱且潮湿的床单吸收掉。  
“你怕……体检？”乔尔卢卡抓了抓头发，试探着，轻声问，“你不喜欢指检。”他确定地加上结论。  
卢卡·莫德里奇又一次，从喉间挤出一声在查理听来不知究竟是赞同、亦或是抱怨的怪声，查理甚至有时候会感觉莫德里奇永远都在不满着，对于他现在所能拥有的、或是他自己本身，可是他的金发小个子朋友是他见过的最对于上帝和生活满怀真诚和感恩之心的人，乔尔卢卡又抓抓头发，无意识间让自己更像是某种蓬松而又软乎乎的黑色大熊抱枕，他本人完全意识不到，自己的嘴角挂着多么可疑又多么慈爱的笑容，好在此时他的卢奇亚诺像是终于折腾够了也折腾累了，双目微闭，把就这么睡一觉再起来收拾残局还是立刻跳起来把自个儿洗干净的千古难题丢给内心深处的洁癖去烦恼。  
“校医上课的时候讲过，新手至少应该戴上医用手套再来尝试——”  
“放他娘的屁。”卢卡爆出粗口，从自己的屁股里把手指拔出来，瞪着眼，用一种如同小动物面对第一次遇到的事物的困惑而又审视的目光在泛着水光的指尖和天花板之间游离，“……你还得拿那双橡胶手套洗碗不是？”  
“切掉手指可就不能继续留在球队里了，卢奇亚诺。”骤然施加的体重令床垫下凹出弧度，莫德里奇哼了一声，背过身面对墙壁，让出位置，乔尔卢卡无比自然地躺下，就好像过去的共同生活的几年中的每一夜一样；他对着那个金色的、仿佛在不断向外蒸发水汽的后脑吹气，让莫德里奇尽管理智上抗拒着，却习惯成自然地笑出声，直到听到笑，才故作深沉地清嗓子，又让那欢快轻松的情绪暂时退居二线，“没有我你打算怎么收场？就这么把自己的肠子抠出来吗？”

黑发少年的吻落在仿佛要顶破过于苍白的皮肤飞出来的高耸的肩胛骨上，他用上牙齿，轻轻衔起一小块皮肤，牙尖咬合，齿间的皮肉瞬间绷紧，莫德里奇只留给他一个随着呼吸起伏的后脑勺，仿佛打定了主意对于之前发生的一切都保持沉默，就算是再严苛的严刑拷打都不能让他开口解释——即便是乔尔卢卡的指尖已经探到他的小腹，抵在几乎没什么脂肪的肌肉块上绕着肚脐打圈圈，这股子痒意原本能让莫德里奇咯咯地发笑，如果心情足够好，满地打滚也能滚上一两圈，今天的查理，却只得到了一些格外克制的轻喘，气息扑在他的被卢卡当枕头的左臂内侧，水汽蒸发带走温度，凉得快，波斯尼亚少年得加把劲。  
“我也没什么经验，或者说，实际操作经验。”他附在比起侧躺，更像是俯趴在床上的金发挚友耳边，说着不知道是道歉、或是打预防针，又或者是笨拙稚嫩的调情荤话，“不过比起某些差点要把自己的肠子都掏出来的笨蛋，要好一些。”  
也不过就是润滑剂用少了，我才不是笨蛋。没什么精神的小莫德里奇被握住的时候，卢卡弹动了一下，他不服气地小声嘀咕，在柱身被熟练地撸动套弄时挥动手臂，像是挣扎也像是拒绝，他之前的尝试谈不上成功，后穴的疼痛和撕裂感掩盖过了所有的快乐，自己去打开身体这件事比少年人想象得难太多，青涩的身体像是对性产生了恐惧和抗拒，就连他喜欢的查理的温热又宽厚的手掌，都没能唤起已经写在脑髓深处的记忆，只让他浑身颤抖，半是被动半是主动地接受全新的刺激。他蜷缩起来，肩膀顶在韦德兰的胸膛上，黑发少年玩心大起地用手指尖戳了戳鼓胀发红的囊袋，这动作让莫德里奇不由自主地叫嚷出声。  
“你赖皮……你犯规！犯规！”  
“哦，那要给我发红牌吗？”乔尔卢卡停下来，他只是虚虚地握着莫德里奇，食指和拇指环成圈箍在湿漉漉地向外小口小口吐着清液的柱头下，柔嫩而又极端敏感的皮肤被稍高的体温所包裹，跟往常的少年玩心大起的互帮互助完全不是同一个概念，莫德里奇轻声倒抽冷气，在查理无声地用手指尖摩挲着冠状沟来催促他的回话时再一次挣扎扑腾起来。  
他转过身体，面对乔尔卢卡，瞪着他。  
“你不继续的话。”卢卡·莫德里奇表情狰狞而又凶狠，捏住乔尔卢卡的手腕就好像是某种年轻气盛的食肉动物第一次捉住比它还要强壮的猎物，弓背伸爪，不仅死死地咬住了对方的要害，就连四只爪子也一定要派上用场，踢蹬抓挠无所不用其极，非得让那只大家伙乖乖地放弃抵抗成为自己嘴里的一块肉才罢休，“那就红牌，永久禁赛的那种。没得上诉。”  
查理又一次露出了那种又是古怪又是慈祥的，像是看小动物，但是比那种肤浅的慈爱要深沉得多的笑容。  
“我可真是怕死啦，卢奇亚诺。”他吻在卢卡的额头上，带着一种笨拙的小心翼翼，莫德里奇仰起头，眯着眼睛，在骤然加快的节奏里颤抖抽搐，把尖锐细小的喉结暴露在查理眼前，他叫嚷着无意义的脏话喊着上帝的名字射精，然后狠狠地咬住查理的下唇。  
你这个混蛋。卢卡·莫德里奇叼着那块他肖想了很久的软肉，口齿不清地哼哼，你这个混蛋。  
好的那种？黑发少年没挣开，也一样含混地问，舌头伸出来，舔着他的卢奇亚诺的上牙，少年们发现这样的游戏也很有趣，甚至有时趣味度能超越实况足球，自然立刻就乐在其中。“我希望是好的那种。”  
“皇马级别的那种混蛋。你将来一定能去，那儿是世界最顶尖的混蛋的聚集地。”  
“借您吉言，借您吉言。”

所以，您究竟是从哪儿搞来了这么多润滑剂？  
您先解释一下为什么会拿我抽屉里的东西……我就告诉你。  
冰凉的，和自己细长的手指完全不同的触感温柔地抚弄着先前被愤怒和赌气粗暴野蛮对待的穴口，以极大的耐心，仿佛是要彻底抚平每一丝褶皱，方能继续下面的动作。卢卡甚至觉得，正在触碰他最隐秘的部分的并不是好哥们的手指，更像是某种大动物的舌头，柔韧而有活力，还有些恶劣，怀有着隐秘而又下流的意图，那只动物或许会觉得，只要它舔得足够耐心，舔得足够好，仅仅是舔在外围，本不是被上帝设计来交尾的甬道也可以分泌出令人脸红耳赤的津液，动物殷勤而又迫切，所做的一切也不过是为了更好的摄食。从被通知要做深度的，彻底的体检而产生的不悦中冷静下来的莫德里奇，在两根指头同时探入时，不得不把自个儿从一种奇妙的自嘲着置身事外的情绪中捞起来。  
仔细想想，他也没什么特殊的，大家伙儿不都是这样的吗？刚刚冷笑了一声，查理就将笑声变成了古怪的嗝儿，手指坚定而又强硬地向深处推进，卢卡惊愕而又恐慌地瞪着查理，以及查理的手，食指和中指被完全吞没的手，像是人生中第一次意识到人类的肠道延展性究竟能够有多出色。  
“……呃……”他不知所措地转动眼珠，在查理能开口说出更多没羞没臊的有色笑话之前先发出无意义的声响，试图打断波斯尼亚没品笑话的释出，两根手指如同剪刀一般撑着肠壁开合，湿滑的肉壁被搅弄着，细小又下流的水声瞬间就烧得颧骨都发红，微凉的空气涌进来，这些细密而又持续不断的刺激终于让他本能地收缩肠肉去追寻那两根给他扫去烦恼的手指，以求更多，毕竟被折腾了这么久，那个能让人瞬间发疯的点还没被碰到过呢。  
“你在放屁耶。”  
卢卡的努力终究还是没能制止格外煞风景的笑话，他格外懊恼地叫出声，伸腿半是认真半是不服输地踩在乔尔卢卡的大腿上，曲起脚趾，试图在那上面留下几道印子，作为友人胡言乱语的惩戒，他努力地组织破碎的语言，想要辩白几句，但是下身被翻搅着发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，最后千言万语只汇聚成一句除了他自己之外谁也听不懂的脏话。  
“上面的嘴，和下面的嘴，都在……好、好了，好了，我不说了，别踹我！断了怎么办！”查理慌里慌张地躲着，“断了……断了的话，一会儿拿什么东西来疼爱你——嗷！”  
“我操！”  
“唉呀妈呀！”  
乔尔卢卡向床尾仰倒，莫德里奇在床头蜷成一团，就连那双能创造奇迹的脚掌都用力地收缩，像是要抓握什么东西，既是挚友、也是损友的少年们还不能将性事和表达爱意完美地关联起来，哪怕将隐私完全敞露给对方，看上去也只是朋友间的又一次互通有无，嬉笑打骂之间甚至两个人都忘记了自己身体的一部分正在和对方紧密相连，莫德里奇正被乔尔卢卡无意识间的触碰和不得不迅速拔离而产生的快感击打得晕头转向，还在努力消化这种全新的感受，而乔尔卢卡已经再一次开开心心地凑到身边，强行把看上去大脑仿佛不转了的朋友铺展开来，平放在床铺上。  
“……你、你一个人在酒吧，就学了这些乱七八糟的东西……”  
“好玩吗？”  
“下次我一定记得带身份证明……”卢卡摇头叹气，张开双臂向他的查理索要拥抱和亲吻，“你要是敢不带我去会员包厢里看立陶宛小姐姐们跳脱衣舞，我就宰了你。”  
“那我得努力一下，好歹先挣一张免罪券护身。”

乔尔卢卡插入的过程虽然谈不上多顺利，但是好歹之前的准备工作也算充分，他的扎达尔朋友没有被少年莽撞至极的横冲直撞惹到大怒，只是抽噎着咬着嘴唇，像是在努力地把所有拒绝的话语都吃回肚子里，在身体被巨物一寸一寸楔入逐渐打开时眉头紧锁，表情严峻得像是他们正在欧冠决赛的球员通道中，细弱的胳膊上还戴着队长袖标。  
“卢奇亚诺，卢奇亚诺，”乔尔卢卡唤回了莫德里奇的注意力，被那双金棕色的，仿佛总是以一种天真而又好奇的态度面对全世界的圆滚滚的大眼睛注视，即便是自认开朗的乔尔卢卡，也不免会感到一丝羞涩，他在莫德里奇的一阵痉挛中暂时停下，后者从过了电般的体验中露出了如释重负的表情，“这样你就满意了吗？”  
“满意了。自尊的部分。”卢卡喃喃地，环上查理的肩颈，“不是体检的医生告诉我它在哪儿，被碰了会有怎样的反应，真是……”  
韦德兰·乔尔卢卡笑了起来。他的卢奇亚诺总归还是在面对他时，依然保持着有些任性的可爱的少年心性，他还抵在那枚小小的奇妙无比的腺体上，小幅度地前后碾磨，莫德里奇舒服地轻哼，阴茎再次挺立起来，他丝毫不遮掩于自己的欲望，当着乔尔卢卡的面，斜着眼向他抛去张扬又放肆的眼神，向下方伸手——随后，便不满地叫嚷出声，查理发誓，他听到了对于他上下三代直系亲属的友好问候。  
“还能更满意的。只要你别动。”乔尔卢卡低声劝诱，莫德里奇的手被按在床单上，仿佛除了报复性地用结实的大腿尝试夹断身上宽厚的腰肢之外别无他法，黑发的少年想从他金色长发的朋友身上拿到同等的快乐，肏进那个几乎还不知欲望的底线在何处的洞穴又几乎退到入口处，在肠肉尚未完全恢复时再次重重地肏进去，顶在那个让莫德里奇扭动挣扎却无力逃脱的点上，绞紧的、不知所措的甬道追逐着粗大的柱头和隔着安全套都能感受到青筋的柱身，以汲取更多的快感，卢卡被抽插得有些失神，他低声呻吟，甚至抬起腰去挽留，即便是自尊心极强的卢卡·莫德里奇，在某一刻，也会觉得用这种被按在床上、有时连勃起的阴茎和被折腾得红肿泥泞的小洞都能看到的糟糕体位做爱感觉还是挺不错的——直到最后颤抖且放声尖叫着射出来，稀稀拉拉的白色液体洒在小腹和胸口，他已经精疲力竭了。  
他第一次不依靠刺激前端就射出来，这让卢卡眼角发红，查理没打算放过他，将生理性的泪水舔舐掉之后，便就着那阵子不应期，再次在他体内动起来，卢卡哼叫的声音甚至带了些哭腔，但是终究还是没把那句丢人的不要说出口，他疲惫不堪，只想合上眼睛睡去，黑色头发的波斯尼亚人温厚的舌尖灵巧地挑开他的眼睑，轻舔在他的眼球上，莫德里奇勉强地抬起眼，看着查理。  
“嘘。”他制止了乔尔卢卡，用手指去梳理对方胸膛上浓密的深色毛发，之后是描摹那双总是深情地看着他的绿眼睛，“嘘。”  
“怎么想都是您赚……我的心和我的眼睛，你想要的话也给你。”  
“……又是在酒吧学的？”

乔尔卢卡对送外卖的小伙子道了谢，又塞给对方两张零钱作小费，小伙子笑得眼睛都快看不见，殷勤无比地说要进屋帮他切好披萨，黑发少年抓抓头，莫德里奇只围着一条浴巾坐在桌前，他以前并不在意这些，但是现在，非常奇妙的是，如果可以，他不想让任何人看到这样的卢奇亚诺，即使理智告诉他作为职业球员，这不可能。  
他打发走了送披萨的外卖员，转回屋子里，莫德里奇正把从他抽屉里搜出来的瓶瓶罐罐都摆在桌上，态度严肃而又严谨，仿佛那些东西并不是便于人类寻欢作乐的各类液体，而是化学实验室的危险试剂——他托腮打量着乔尔卢卡，一脸的八卦和痛心疾首。  
“说吧。”他指着那些，油性的水性的有气味的没气味的自称添了料的，林林总总，“你得跟多少人搞才能用完这些啊，你收集这个干什么啊？”  
乔尔卢卡学着莫德里奇的样子嘿嘿地坏笑起来。  
“你最爱的披萨在我的手里。你自己看着办？”  
“……嗨，下次咱试试这个西瓜味的。”比起八卦，还是吃的快乐更实在，卢卡果断而又迅速地放弃了自己的立场，站到查理这边，“冰箱里还有冰块吗？我要放可乐里。”

END


End file.
